c'était de l'art
by Yaki-chan
Summary: Cela devait juste être une soirée, pourtant ses dans cette journée que Kugel a rencontrer lado... Le résumé est nul? Je sais...


Titre : C'était de l'art

Auteur : Moi, c'est-à-dire Yaki-chan

Personnage : J'utilise les noms humains, Kugelmugel/Alexis, Ladonia/Johan, Taiwan/Mei, sinon c'est les noms officiels

Paring : LadoGel (ladonia x Kugelmugel), et autre sous entendus (Ruja, AustHung, SpaMano, DenNorge et autre)

Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas a moi *va pleurer dans un coin* Il appartient a Hidekaz Hiramuya,

Voila, ceci est ma deuxième fic… Que je recopie depuis un mois, je suis une flemmarde, je crois… Bref !

Je remercie simple Wis-chan qui m'a corriger les fautes d'Orthographe (sa devait être dur).

En espérant que vous appréciais mon texte, malgré son petit niveau… Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Alexis se leva et posa sa palette de peinture inutilisée sur le tabouret. Il renvoya une de ses longues tresses derrière son dos et essaya de calmer son souffle trop rapide et son pou irrégulier. Il était comme ça depuis la fête organisée par la famille Wang, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, cela l'énervait au plus au point même s'il ne laissait absolument rien paraître.

Le jeune artiste se mit à marcher dans la galerie des portraits de sa famille, c'était un gigantesque couloir rempli de peintures plus ou moins anciennes. Sur les plus anciennes, tout au bout du couloir, on pouvait voir de vieux hommes barbus pour certains et moustachus pour d'autres. Sur ceux qui se trouvaient à peu près au milieu, il y avait des hommes d'âge mur sans dépasser la cinquantaine. Sur les derniers ont voyait son père, Roderich Edelstein et sa mère, Elisabeta Hedervary. Le regard d'Alexis se détourna pourvoir la peinture de son père quand il était jeune. Il ne put réprimander un sourire en voyant la paire de moustache que portait son père quand il était plus jeune. Ce dernier avait assuré que c'était quelqu'un (Alexis avait oublié son nom) qui lui avait dessiné… Son fils pourtant trouvait ça assez drôle pourtant et il aurait espéré qu'il en avait vraiment eut une. Le dernier portrait le représentait, c'était d'ailleurs la seule photo de la galerie, au dessus, pourtant, se trouvait un dessin noir et blanc signé d'un « Alexis » maladroit en dessous. Il se surprit pour la unième fois du sourire qu'il affichait sur la photo, c'était une des rares, pour ne pas dire la seule, où il souriait avec une expression franche sur le visage. Bref, Alexis essayait toujours de calmer son pou irrégulier et son souffle trop rapide. Malgré cette « maladie » comme il considérait maintenant ses « symptômes » il gardait un bon, (même très bon) souvenir de la fête des Wang.

Roderich Edelstein, son père, était le directeur d'une des plus grandes entreprises mondial. Il crée, vend, et fabrique (dans ses usines) des instruments de musique. Ce dernier était aussi un compositeur célèbre et ses mélodies avaient inspirées de nombreux films et comédies musicales. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne manquait pas vraiment d'argent… La famille Wang, eux, dirigeaient une entreprise de feux d'artifice. La seule fois qu'Alexis en avait vu un (feu d'artifice) il était resté scotché durant toute la durée du spectacle. Eux (la famille Edelstein-Herdervary et la famille Wang) avaient pour habitude de se retrouver une fois par an dans un des « manoirs » pour passer une soirée. Pour la première fois, Alexis était en quelque sorte autorisé à y participer. Rien n'avait été décidé, au fur est à mesure que ces fêtes se faisaient des sortes de traditions s'étaient mises en place. Comme le fait qu'aucun enfant de moins de 12 ans ne vienne et que toutes les familles faisaient une sorte « spectacle » en rapport avec leur entreprise –ou leur pays (c'est assez dur pour Feliciano Vargas de faire un spectacle avec des pâtes u_u). Bref, Alexis, 12 ans, à peu près 1m40 s'était rendu pour la première fois à une de ces fêtes, où il s'était beaucoup amusé, même si à certains moments il aurait préféré rester chez lui pour ne pas assister a des scènes…Qui ne sont pas trop de son âge !

La première chose que se dit Alexis était que la maison des Wang était magnifique. (Une description en détail serait quasiment impossible donc je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails.) Il ne put donc s'empêcher de crier son célèbre « ça c'est de l'art ! » à son père qui rougit légèrement, sans trop le laisser paraître, en voyant Antonio Fernandez Carriedo se retourner pour regarder avec un regard amusé le petit. L'espagnol tenait avec son petit ami, Romano Vargas (Un Italien), la plus grande fabrique de tomates (Bio !). L'italien n'était pourtant pas présent à cause d'un « problème familial » ( il n'acceptait pas la relation qu'entretenaient son frère, Feliciano, et un général très médaillé de l'armé de terre, Ludwig Belschmidt,… Pas assez glorieux !).

La maison Wang était un mélange d'architecture asiatique, du Chinois, du Japonais, du Coréen, et autres. Le résultat s'élevait sur un étage et était éclairé de telle façon qu'on pouvait se croire en plein jour. Plusieurs employés de maison, habillés de façon qu'Alexis supposa Coréenne, rallumaient des bougies éteintes dans les phosphores. L'entrée se situait au dessus d'Alexis, les escaliers en bois ne faisaient guère plus de dix marches mais au premier regard on avait l'impression qu'il en avait le double. Le jeune artiste arrêta de contemplait la demeure des Wang pour regarder ses parents. Sa mère lui faisait signe de les rejoindre. Ce qu'Alexis fit en courant tellement il été excité.

En rentrant dans l'entrée, son père l'empêcha de crier partout « c'est de l'art ». Explication : Le plafond reposait sur des poutres décorées d'écriture, sûrement, vietnamiennes. Dans le salon, les tables étaient disposées un peu partout, dessus des mets asiatique étaient déposés, donc les invités pouvaient se servir à volonté. Pourtant des serveurs passaient entre les rangs des convives pour distribuer du champagne, du vin, du thé, de la vodka et de la bière (normal quoi !). Alexis fut obliger de quitter des yeux ce monde pour voire arriver un homme que notre petit Alexis trouva petit…vraiment petit…

_« Nihao, Roderich, Elisabeta, sa faisait longtemps,aru ! _

_-Bonjour Yao_, La première personne salua murmura ensuite à son fils de se présenter, ce que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier.

_-Bonjour_, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, _je suis Alexis_ _Edelstein et votre maison est de l'art !_

_-Alexis ! _Elisabeta essaya de l'empêcher de dire sa phrase fétiche sans résultat.

_- Excuse-toi, Alexis ! Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne se présente pas comme cela !_

_-Ce n'est rien, _le petit souriait et semblait content pour on ne sait quelle raison, _merci, je prends ta remarque pour un compliment, aru !_

_-Et s'en était un. _Alexis avait un peu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise mais le nain était vraiment gentil.

_-Alexis, il faut qu'on parle avec Yao, _Roderich avait un regard encore plus sérieux que d'habitude.

_-Yao ?_

_-J'ai oublier de me présenter, aru ! Je suis Yao Wang, ravis de faire ta connaissance !_

_-Euh…Moi aussi !_

_-C'est la première que tu viens ici et que tu vois tout ce monde, aru ?_dit Yao.

_-Oui, Monsieur Yao, je viens d'avoir douze ans._

_-Yao, tout court, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, tu n'a qu'à faire de même, aru. _

_-D'accord...Yao ? répondit _d'une petit voix après avoir interrogé son père d'un regard.

_-Bon puisque que l'on doit parler avec tes parents tu veux que je demande à Mei de te faire visiter, aru ?_ Alexis interrogea a nouveau sa mère qui approuva d'un coup de tête.

_-Oui je veux bien, merci, Yao ! _Ledit Yao sourit avant de reprendre la conversation.

_-Je vais la chercher… le temps que je la trouve…_Yao marmonna quelque parole, avant de reprendre tout haut, _Bref, attendez moi là ! Je reviens tout de suite, aru, _Et le nain partit en courant chercher la dénommée Mei.

_-Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Alexis ! » _Sa mère le regardait avec des yeux pleins de tendresse et même si son père n'en dit rien, ses yeux disaient de même.

Alexis regarda autour de lui, il y avait encore plus de monde qu'avant. Ils devaient être arrivés pendant sa conversation avec Yao Wang. Les hommes étaient en costard-cravate et les femmes portaient des robes longues de grandes marques et des rivières de diamants au coup. Alexis tourna la tête plusieurs fois avant de remarquer de magnifiques tournesols qu'il pouvait qualifier sans aucun doute d'art. Il dit, des étoiles dans les yeux, qu'il devait faire quelque chose de **très**important et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les grandes fleurs jaunes. Quand il arriva à son but il surprit un dialogue entre deux personnes, bien qu'il ne les vit pas il put suivre la conversation (malheureusement) sans se faire remarquer :

_-Ivan-san…pas mainte…._L'autre homme lui coupa la parole

_-Tsss ! C'est toujours le bon moment. _Il semblait beaucoup plus calme que l'autre.

_-Mais… » _Il fut à nouveau coupé par le dénommé Ivan et le jeune artiste entendit un bruit qui lui était inconnu comme deux bouches qui se collent.

_« Tu préfère quoi ?_ C'était la voix d'Ivan

_-Je dois rejoindre mon cousin pour accueillir les derniers invités._

_- Ils se passeront bien de mon petit tournesol._

_-Ivan-san arrête ! Pas ici !_

_-Mais si, Kiku 3 »_

Alexis n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation et partit en courant rejoindre ses parents qui lui faisaient signe.

Quand il arriva à leur niveau essoufflé, il semblait un peu choqué (un peu ?). Ses tuteurs ne purent pas lui en demander la raison car le nain arriva suivit d'une fille encore plus petite. Ce qui surprit un peu notre petit Alexis. Ce dernier la trouva plutôt jolie (si on oubliait la taille). Celle que le petit artiste supposa être Mei Wang souriait à son cousin et parlait avec lui ou plutôt parlait toute seule car Yao ne pouvait même pas répondre aux questions qu'elle lui posait (on va dire qu'elle parlait assez rapidement). En arrivant à leur niveau elle détourna d'un seul coup son visage de celui de son cousin pour regarder ou plutôt dévisager Alexis de la tête au pied. Ce fut ce dernier qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le petit groupe (c'est possible avec Mei 0_0)

_« Euh vous êtes…_Il se fit couper pas la jeune fille qui reprit son blabla pour le moins inutile… je dirais…

_-Je suis Mei Wang, la cousine de Yao, _dit-elle un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage en désignant son cousin elle n'attendit pourtant pas de réponse et reprit, _Tu es le fils de Elisabeta et Roderich ? Je fais parti des meilleures amies de ta mère ! C'est moi qui vais te faire visiter. Je vais en profiter pour te présenter tout ce beau monde… _à ce moment là Roderich réussit ce que peu de monde avait fait : il réussit à couper dans son élan Mei ! (BRAVO !)

_-Merci beaucoup, Mei, je te le confit._

_-OK, OK compte sur moi !_

_-Merci, _Elisabeta casa quand même un mot dans la conversation

_-On se revoit plus tard, Mei !_

_-Oui, Yao ! »_

La jeune fille à la mèche folle tira ensuite le petit Alexis qui fixait ses pieds pour éviter de tomber. Mei elle s'amusait et continua de le pousser a travers la pièce et les convives sans remarquer le léger problème du petit artiste. Quand la taïwanaise s'arrêta enfin de courir Alexis était essoufflé, il risqua un regard vers la fille, il regretta aussitôt. Elle avait quasiment des éclairs dans les yeux, et avait une expression plutôt inhabituelle. Malgré la légère peur qui commencé à lui nouer le ventre le garçon eut quand même le courage de demander « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » (Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un gros exploit). Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit laissant sa question sans réponse.

L'heure qui suivit passa très rapidement, Mei lui présenta toutes (ou presque) les personnes présent, si bien qu'Alexis commença dès le début à se mélanger dans les noms.

Elle lui présenta d'abord un français rieur qui de loin, en tout cas, semblait un peu pervers, il apprit qu'il s'appelait Francis Bonnefoy et Mei le qualifia de génie culinaire et testeur de vin de qualité.

Le second, Alexis ne le vit pas mais la jeune fille lui dit que c'était normal… enfin bref Ce dernier était directeur d'une entreprise de fabrique de sirop d'érable et la jeune Wang insista sur la fait que le fameux sirop d'érable était de qualité, le nom du directeur était Matthew Williams.

Celui qui vint après était petit et avait des cheveux noir et des yeux inexpressif la plupart du temps. Mei lui expliqua que c'était son cousin et que son nom était Kiku Honda.

Alexis fit un blocage et mit deux bonnes minutes à se ressaisir. Alexis (qui bougeait à nouveau) demanda ensuite s'il y avait un autre dénommé Kiku dans la salle. La jeune fille le regarda avec un regard interrogateur en lui répondant que non.

La question suivante l'étonna encore plus, si elle connaissait un « Ivan ». Elle lui désigna quand même un homme plutôt grand aux yeux violets, il portait, malgré la chaleur de la pièce, une longue écharpe. Alexis se dit quasiment automatiquement que ce gars était sadique et qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas s'en approcher.

Mei lui confia qu'elle soupçonné son cousin, Kiku, et Ivan Braginsky, puisque c'était son nom de famille, d'avoir une relation plus que amical… Alexis ne dit rien.

La personne qui vint ensuite s'appelait Gilbert Beilschmidt et était albinos, ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux blanc le confirmait. Avec son frère, Ludwig Beilschmidt, il était tout deux des militaires parmi les plus hauts gradés. Alexis se souvint l'avoir déjà vu chez lui, en visite. Il se rappela aussi avoir vu sa mère le chasser a coup de poêle à frire (Tout a fait normal quoi).

Ensuite ils croisèrent deux blonds, la plus jeune semblait à peine sortie de l'enfance. Le plus grand était un garçon, la peau de son visage était rouge… La seule chose qui le démarquait des autres invités était sa cravate rose flashy. Alexis ne rigola même pas, ça aurait était de mauvais goût. (Pas autant que la fameuse cravate bien évidemment…). Quand Alexis demanda leurs noms à sa guide, elle sortit sa réponse comme on se débarrasse d'une corvée. Le jeune artiste eut la très bonne idée de ne pas lui demander la raison de ce dédain.

Alors qu'Alexis écoutait Mei lui présenter une jeune femme aux cheveux légèrement argenter avec un nœud dans les cheveux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre son nom et il bascula en arrière, bousculé par un homme criant qu'il était on ne sait quoi. Alors que le petit artiste qu'était Alexis relevait doucement la tête, un peu déboussolé, il remarqua enfin que la jeune fille qui lui servait de guide n'était plus là. Alors qu'il allait se relever pour chercher Mei des yeux il vit une sorte d'éclair roux passer devant sa vision. Ledit éclair roux enfin se qu'Alexis avait identifié comme tel était en fait un humain (c'est magnifique….) et ledit « humain » lui tendait une main d'un geste désinvolte, sans même le regarder. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut les battements de son cœur s'intensifier, la deuxième fut son envie de crier la phrase fétiche « c'est de l'art », La troisième…rien du tout, il ne réfléchissait pas normalement.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion qui lui sembla être des heures il attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait en bredouillant un merci à peine audible. L'autre gamin roux l'ignora et tourna les talons, à la dernière minute il leva la main et articula un « A plus » rapide avant de disparaître à travers les convives. Si Alexis n'avait pas été sous cette angle du vue, il aurait put voire le visage du roux devenir aussi rouge que les tomates de Antonio et Lovino.

Alexis attendit, debout, quelque minutes en pleine torpeur, l'esprit complètement déconnecté du vrai monde. Quand cette « période » se finit il se remit à chercher Mei des yeux, visiblement inquiet d'être ainsi perdu.

Après l'avoir cherché une bonne heure, Alexis un peu épuisé, finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, il n'y avait personne. En regardant autour de lui pour essayer de se repérer, il finit par se dire qu'il s'était égaré et qu'il s'était éloigner de la salle principale où avait lieu la soirée principale. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se tourna un vers sa droite et qu'il se mit à fixer un grand pan de bois (une porte, quoi…) décoré et sculpté avec une grande précision. Une de ses premières réflexions fut que cette porte n'était pas du tout de genre asiatique. Il la chassa tout de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la poignée doré.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, et il n'aurait (je pense) jamais dut le faire, mais il le fit. Alexis après avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours, il prit la poignée et poussa le plus doucement possible sa nouvelle passion : _**La porte. **_

Je ne décrirais rien de se qu'il a vus derrière la fameuse porte, cela restera un mystère inexpliqué…

Mei le retrouva un peu plus tard, le petit artiste était complètement dans les vapes… Malgré l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle se trouvait Alexis, la jeune femme fan de Yaoi insista pour présenter le reste des personnes présentes à la fête. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le changement d'ambiance. Quand il posa la question à la taïwanaise, elle montra du doigt plusieurs groupes de personne. En regardant dans le détail ce qui se passait il remarqua que contrairement à un peu plus tôt les gens ne faisaient pas que rigoler ou parler, maintenant certains déprimaient littéralement dans un coin de la pièce. C'est ce qui surprit le plus Alexis.

La jeune Taïwanaise continua donc de lui montrer la foule à notre petit artiste choqué. La personne qui suivit n'était pas une personne, mais une famille. La jeune fille la lui présenta comme la Kirkland Family, les plus grand était roux et avait des sourcils tout aussi… marquant… dirons-nous, comme les deux plus jeunes qui se disputaient en Anglais. (De façon plutôt violente, Alexis s'en inquiéta un peu, Mei lui dit que c'était normal, il la cru)

Vint alors les nordiques, Alexis et sa guide gardèrent une distance pour plus de sécurité. La taïwanaise lui désigna du doigt un grand types (pas un nain cette fois) assis à une table, un verre (si on peut appeler cela un verre) de bière au dessus de la moyenne a la main… L'artiste décida de ne pas s'en approcher davantage. En demandant sont identité à Mei, il apprit qu'il s'appelait Mathias Kholer et qu'il était le directeur d'un grande marque de bière danoise. Le garçon à ses cotés semblait là pour l'embêter plus qu'autre chose. Il le frappait sans aucune retenue, lui pinçait la joue… la première pensée de Alexis fut que cette scène, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait anodine, allait bientôt être le triste spectacle d'un meurtre, il chassa cette idée le mieux qu'il put pour se concentrer sur la suite des événements (Il s'appeler Lukas Bondevik au passage).

Les personnes suivantes étaient aussi une famille nordique, elle était composée Tino Väinäimöinen, Berwald Oxenstierna, et du gamin roux qu'Alexis avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Au grand désarroi de l'artiste, Mei ne put pas lui donner son nom. Mais il faut le préciser, au moment où Alexis posa le regard sur le petit roux, il se sentit rougir et son pou s'accéléra de façon inhabituelle.

Mei ne le vit absolument pas et après avoir regardé sa montre et rigolé un bon coup comme la folle qu'elle était, prit Alexis par le bras et le poussa vers le balcon où des gens commençaient à s'accumuler. A la fin de toutes les présentations, Alexis en vint à une conclusion : c'était une fête de tarés. (Et ce n'est pas moi qui lui donnerais tort).

La jeune guide naine, elle, ne semblait pas du tout gênée par cette ambiance, disons particulière et évoluait dans la salle avec aisance, après avoir regardé de nouveau l'heure, et elle pria Alexis de se dépêcher. Elle ne donna pas plus d'information au gamin, en tout cas pas avant d'arriver au balcon. « C'est l'heure des feux d'artifice » Mei ne laissa pas Alexis le temps de répondre et le poussa devant la foula qui s'était accumuler. Le jeune artiste se retrouva donc au premier rang, près de la balustrade, à coté du petit roux. Ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

« _Toi ! Et ils répondirent en même temps_

_-Euh…_ (superbe conversation !)

_-Je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appelle Alexis Edelstein._

_J-ohan Oxenstierna, mon but est de mettre une raclée à mon père et de prendre tout l'héritage et mon Pokémon préféré est StunkFish_ ! (Wis : en français c'est Limonde, Yaki-chan : en gros c'est un Pokémon ridicule) »

* * *

Voila, voila j'espère que vous avais aimé…

Et puis LADOGEL POWAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ah oui! Et pour avoir le pourquoi, le rated et T et pourquoi un tel titre, et bien... Il faudra lire la suite!

Pour me dire si vous avais aimé, une remarque, une reproche ou tout se que vous voulez, vous pouvez me laisser une review. *se met a genou* je voudrais avoir des commentaires sur mon travail…


End file.
